


third time's the charm.

by nickyfics



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: But when isn't he, M/M, galo's a dumbass, proposal fic, talk about marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyfics/pseuds/nickyfics
Summary: After Galo mentions marriage and their wedding three separate times, talking about it so casually without even having proposed, Lio decides that he's tired of waiting and takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit & Galo Thymos, Aina Ardebit & Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	third time's the charm.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a short n sweet idiots proposal fic! i had a lot of fun writing this one, and i hope you enjoy!

The first time Galo mentioned marriage in front of Lio, his eyes had been glued to the television, watching some sort of trash show about bougee women buying wedding dresses.

“When we get married, I promise I won’t be a bridezilla like this.”

Lio turned to look up at him, eyes wide, heart battering against his ribcage. “Pardon?”

“I said—”

“No, I heard what you said,” Lio interrupted. “I’m just…What do you mean, ‘when’?”

“I mean what I said!” He laughed, as if this conversation were casual. “When we get married, we’ll have a wedding way too laid back for something extravagant like this. No drama.”

Lio opened his mouth to respond, thought better, and closed it again. “Whatever you say, Thymos.”

“What? You think I’d be a bridezilla?” Lio could feel him bristle; he held in a snicker.

“Wouldn’t you need to propose to me first to find that out?”

Lio was lying on Galo’s chest, being lulled to sleep at the feeling of Galo running his fingers through his hair when Galo asked, “Would you want to take my last name, or should I take yours?”

“Hm?” Lio asked, not really listening.

“When we get married. Who should take who’s name?” Before Lio could continue, Galo continued, “Or, we could hyphenate! Thymos-Fotia sounds pretty badass, not gonna lie, and so does Fotia-Thymos? What do you think? Then neither of us would lose our names, but we would also gain the other’s name too!” He rubbed his free hand—the hand that wasn’t in Lio’s hair—over his chin as he thought. “Maybe we could just mash ‘em together, and make a name all our own. They both have a ‘t’, so what about Fothymos?” He laughed. “Is that too cheesy? What do you think?”

Lio rolled off of Galo, turning away from him. He offered no answer except a quiet huff.

“Aww, come on, Lio,” Galo dragged out the words, using a whiny puppy voice that made Lio’s heart melt. “We can both be Fotias if you want. If that’ll make you happy.”

“That’s not it.”

“What’s the matter, then?”

Lio raised his left hand, showing his bare fingers to Galo. “Isn’t there something missing that I need before we have this conversation?”

Lio sat on a barstool in the Burning Rescue base, watching Aina mix cupcake batter. “What’s Galo’s deal, anyways?”

“Hm?” She didn’t look up from her batter. “Are you referring to the fact that he’s an idiot, or something else?”

“Well, yes, that he’s an idiot, sort of.”

She raised an eyebrow at the glass bowl in her hands. “What do you mean?”

“Well, he keeps talking about our wedding as if we’re getting married.”

“You are? Congratulations. I didn’t think Galo had proposed already.”

“That’s the thing. He hasn’t.” He paused for a breath. “Wait,  _ already _ ?”

“Yeah. He pretty much started talking about how he knew you were ‘the one’ or whatever once you saved the world together. He was so fucking annoying once he knew you were into him too. After that, he only ever referred to you as if you were getting married and were gonna spend the rest of your lives together. I didn’t think he’d ever manage to pop the question himself, though. He adores the hell out of you, don’t get me wrong, but I think he’s scared that you’re not quite as, erm,  _ passionate _ about the relationship as he is.”

“Passionate?” Lio echoed. “Do you mean when we sl—”

“No!” Aina’s voice was an octave too high. “Not that. Please don’t tell me about that.” She laughed nervously, swallowed, then continued. “I mean, he knows you love him and all that, but he’s like a little schoolboy, nervous you’re gonna reject his little Valentine’s Day confession chocolate.”

“Well, he’s an idiot if he thinks I’d say no.”

She heaved a sigh. “I know.”

Galo was helping Aina stack her cakes onto a cupcake tower when he drew Lio into their conversation. “Hey, babe, for our wedding, do you think we could do a super huge tower of molten lava cakes?”

“What are those?”

“They’re these little chocolate cakes with melted chocolate on the inside! You cut ‘em open, and the chocolate inside oozes out like lava! That’s why they call them molten lava cakes. I think they’d be perfect for our wedding because of the fire analogy, and then they’re almost as sweet as you are.”

Lio turned away from Galo’s bright-as-sunshine smile, entire face burning. How could he say things like that as if it was  _ nothing _ ? “If that’s what you’d like, dear.”

“I just think it’d be cute!”

“You’d probably get the melted chocolate all over your suit, Thymos,” Aina snickered. “You know I’m right.”

“Sure, but the suit doesn’t matter. It’s the fact that I’m marrying the love of my life and spending one of the greatest nights of our lives together. Right, Lio?”

Lio could only manage a nod, deciding then and there that he was done waiting for Galo.

Three weeks, a ring, and several more casual (excruciating) mentions of marriage later, Lio was finally ready to propose. He’d planned a full date night, doing his best to make the night perfect. They started by going to Galo’s favorite pizzeria and ordering that pizza with that ridiculous name. Then, they walked around Promepolis, holding hands and window-shopping, spending quality time together. They watched the sunset at the now-drained lake, a site that meant the world to both of them. There, when the sky was filled with a million colours, colours that reminded Lio of the Promare, Lio turned to Galo.

“Galo.”

“Lio.” He made his expression stern, trying to match Lio’s serious tone. He broke quickly, making warmth bubble up in Lio’s heart and causing him to smile.

“Okay, okay, so this is a very significant place for both of us.” Galo nodded. “Both of our lives changed forever when we fought together in the Galo de Lion, and I am confident when I say that our lives changed for the better.” He took a long, deep breath before continuing. “Not a day goes by that I don’t miss the Promare, that I don’t miss being a Burnish, that I don’t miss the power and the life that came with it, but… Without expelling them like we did, I don’t think our relationship would have developed like it had. If I’d been able to continue being a Burnish after defeating Kray, I wouldn’t have had the chance to fall in love with you, and I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

Galo was already crying; Lio hadn’t even  _ touched  _ the ring yet. “You wouldn’t?”

“Of course not. I’m unbelievably grateful for all the experiences I’ve gotten to have with you, and for the opportunity to love you every day since I melted the ice here on this lake. Which is why I want to ask you…” He reached into his pocket and took out the ring, kneeling on one knee. “Galo Thymos, will you marry me?”

Galo dropped to one knee across from him, goofy grin starkly contrasting the waterfall of tears on his face. He was holding a ring of his own, one that reflected the light like his Promare armour used to. “Only if you marry me first.”

Instead of answering, Lio shouted in surprise. “How long have you had that?”

Galo hummed in thought before giving a watery laugh. “Since about two weeks after we saved the world.”

“That long?”

He nodded. “I was just waiting for the right moment.” He looked down, blushing. “But you beat me to it.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Lio grabbed both sides of Galo’s face and made him look at him, the ring box squishing his left cheek a little extra. “Because you know what my answer is?” He leaned in to place a long, soft kiss on Galo’s lips.

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me on twitter @ncklpnn!


End file.
